And we danced
by Mathalda
Summary: Ma mémoire a conservé peu de chose de ce spectacle, sinon la certitude d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de capital. Si pur et si beau que j'en tremble et que j'en ai la parole coupée. Son corps, vibrant en parfaite harmonie avec la musique me hante. Quand je suis sortie de la salle, je voyais rouge.


**Avertissement : je n'ai pas inventé Skins, ni Naomi, Emilie ni tous les autres !  
Toutes critiques sont les bienvenues, c'est la première fois que j'écris donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez !  
Si des anglais s'égarent par ici je peux faire une traduction si cette histoire vous intéresse ! **

* * *

_Putain mais pourquoi j'suis la moi ?_  
-COOK ! Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?  
_J'avoue cette école est carrément ouf quand même.._

- T'inquiète Blondie, j'ai une surprise pour toi tu va adorer c'est sur !

Ce mec est un abruti, mais c'est mon meilleur ami et accessoirement mon partenaire.. Avant que vous ne vous fassiez des idées, c'est pas mon mec.. On danse ensemble.. enfin, lui il fait du break dance moi pas vraiment, j'arriverais pas a donner un nom, disons que j'ai fait du « ballet » quand j'étais petite et puis Cook a débarqué dans ma vie, et il m'a emmené avec lui dans la rue, j'adore mélanger les styles.  
A coté de ça j'suis barman _oui je sais pour quelqu'un d'aussi associable que moi c'est étonnant_ et je donne des cours de danse pour les jeunes du quartier avec Cook, en échange on peut utiliser le studio gratuitement.

Bref ce soir c'est mon soir de repos, et plutôt que d'aller au battle comme c'était prévu, il a décidé de m'emmener dans cette université d'art au centre de Londres..  
Prestigieuse université pour tous les bourges d'Angleterre surtout.. Mais leur département danse est vraiment bon ! Il paraît que ceux qui en sortent trouvent quasiment directement des contrats ou bien sont pris dans des compagnies .  
Tiens.. Ils font des auditions en cours d'année ? 5 élèves seront prit. Et il y a une bourse à la clé.

Etrange … Oh tiens y'a une Naomi Campbell inscrite ! …  
Attendez… QUOI ?

- COOOOOOOOOK ?! C'est quoi ces conneries ? J'peux savoir pourquoi y'a mon nom sur le papier la ?

-Putain Naï tu m'a déboité l'oreille la ! T'abuses à gueuler comme une chèvre merde !

- C'est quoi ton problème? Pourquoi y'a mon nom sur cette liste ? C'est quoi ce plan foireux encore ?

- Bah plutôt que d'aller au battle, j'te donne une chance de vraiment faire quelque chose de ta vie Naï t'as rien a faire dans la rue ma poule, t'es trop… T'es juste trop ! Tu mérites d'avoir ta chance.  
L'idée c'est que les étudiants les plus brillants de l'université font une représentation ce soir, et si t'aime leurs boulot, dans 15jours il y a des auditions, tu peux obtenir une bourse, ils recherchent des nouveaux talents avec des compétences moins académiques.  
Histoire de leurs sortir leurs balais d'où je pense tu m'suis ?

J'aime ma vie a l'heure actuelle, je sors, je bois, je danse, je baise.. Cook & moi on est un peu pareil, jamais rien de sérieux.  
Tout ce qu'on fait on le fait parce qu'on en a envie et qu'on peux le faire, on bosse pour se payer la bouffe, l'alcool, un peu de coke de temps en temps et beaucoup d'herbe. (Faut bien décompresser merde !)  
Sa mère l'a plus ou moins abandonné alors qu'il avait 10ans, ma mère l'a récupéré un soir en rentrant, il pleuvait des trombes et il était sur le trottoir, seul, en boule en train de grelotter. Alors elle l'a ramené à la maison.  
Il fait le dur mais au fond, c'est un vrai marshmallow.  
On est devenu proche, c'est la seule personne que j'ai jamais laissé rentrer complètement dans ma bulle. Il me connaît par cœur, c'est lui & moi contre le monde.  
On a commencé a danser ensemble.. On s'inspire mutuellement  
Je dois être la seule fille dans son entourage qu'il a pas réussi a mettre dans son lit… Enfin, ça c'est peut être parce que je suis lesbienne..  
Yep, une pure et dure.

Je pense que je le sais depuis toujours.. Mais c'est ma mère pour tout dire qui m'a aidé au moment ou je m'en suis vraiment rendue compte…  
Ma mère.. ca fait 1an qu'elle m'a laissé pour aller faire son tour du monde avec Kieran, son mari. Non, pas mon père.. Mon père est un connard qui a foutu le camp de la maison quand j'étais toute petite, le batard.  
Elle me manque un peu.  
C'est une vraie vache des fois, mais je sais que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir.

(…)  
Où j'en étais ? J'me suis laissé emballer dans mon monologue la.. ! J'ai du zoner pendants au moins 10minutes !  
Euuuuh AH ! Ouais ! L'université..  
Cook me regarde.. mais je pense qu'il sait déjà ce que je vais dire vu sa tête.

- Cook. J'aime ma vie !  
J'suis heureuse. Je vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais que j'intègre une école de petits Bobo qui pète plus haut que leurs culs.

- Naomi…

C'est vraiment une opportunité ! Et si t'avais bien regardé t'aurais calculé que j'me suis inscrit à l'audition aussi.

-Oh…

- J'te laisserais pas répondre si tu veux pas tu te pointeras pas mais en attendant, on va voir la représentation.. mmmh les filles en tutu et en justaucorps, j'en bave déjà ! Hein Blondie !  
Il me fait un clin d'œil

- …

Avant que j'aie le temps de rouler des yeux (ma marque de fabrique) il m'attrape la main et me tire dans le couloir, ça va bientôt commencer.

La salle est blindée !

Y'a au moins 600 personnes la dedans !  
Au moment ou on arrive, une femme prend la parole :  
« Bonsoir a tous, et merci d'être venus aussi nombreux.  
Comme vous le savez cette représentation rentre dans le cadre d'un projet pour faire rentrer de nouveaux talents de divers horizons dans la section danse de notre université.  
Ces auditions se dérouleront dans 15jours.  
Venez comme vous êtes & si le talent est la, nous ferons tout ce qui sera en notre pouvoir pour vous permettre d'intégrer une compagnie a la fin de vos études.  
Les étudiants que vous verrez danser ce soir ne sont pas tous de dernières années.  
La première partie du spectacle est une représentation groupé.  
La deuxième partie sera constituée de deux duos et d'un solo.  
Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier le spectacle.  
Bonne soirée a tous et a toutes »

Cook se rapproche de moi et me chuchote a l'oreille au moment ou les lumières se tamisent  
-Il paraît que le dernier solo c'est une fille de première année ! Qui fait chavirer plus d'un cœur mais repousse toutes les avances… mmmh …

Oh non non non je connais ce regard ! Cook aime les défis, surtout quand ils sont en lien avec une fille… On est pas sorti de l'auberge la !

- Cook…

Je commence ma phrase mais je suis coupée par la musique qui commence, on reprendra cette discussion après.

Je dois dire que leur chorégraphie est plutôt pas mal…  
Ils sont un peu plus d'une dizaine sur scène, tous parfaitement synchronisés.. Sans pour autant dire qu'ils ont l'air de machines hein ! Loin de la d'ailleurs.. je suis habituée a l'improvisation et a l'agressivité de la streetdance mais ici c'est différent.  
C'est pas un combat..  
C'est beau, et serein.  
Les rideaux se referment.  
Les deux duos passent, le premier un garçon (en justaucorps) et une fille (en tutu) nous font une espèce de démo de ballet, j'suis pas fan, mais je suppose qu'ils sont bons, sinon ils ne seraient pas la hein..  
Le deuxième c'est deux mecs. Break Dance. Ouuuh eux ils sont forts !  
Salto, flash kick, vrille, thomas, couronne bref, je vous passe les détails mais ils savent ce qu'ils font et en l'occurrence, on parle la même langue, c'est de la street, Cook a l'air fasciné.  
Ca c'est son truc et je dois avouer qu'il est carrément bon la dedans.

Fermeture des rideaux.

La lumière s'atténue jusqu'au noir complet. Les rideaux s'ouvrent, je le sais parce que je suis au deuxième rang et que je l'entends mais c'est le noir le plus total dans la salle.  
Et la, le violon résonne.

L'atmosphère change.  
Je me redresse dans mon fauteuil.  
Un rond de lumière vient éclairer une petite forme.  
Assise au centre de la scène, par terre, la tête entre les genoux, les jambes ramenées contre son torse.  
On ne voit que ses cheveux.

Rouge.

Elle reste immobile pendants au moins 10secondes, je retiens mon souffle.

La musique est douce, le violon continue, juste une mélodie simple et un peu triste. Une délicate ritournelle.  
Le beat commence. Lent.  
Elle commence à bouger.  
Des mouvements au sol d'abord. Calmes et sensuels.  
J'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux.  
Elle se redresse lentement.  
Elle porte un top noir qui colle son corps pile aux bons endroits, et une jupe noire assez courte.  
Elle a les yeux a fermés et le sourire aux lèvres.  
Cette fille dégage quelque chose.. Elle vit la musique, il y a tellement d'émotions dans sa façon de danser que j'en pleurerais.  
Elle enchaine gracieusement.  
C'est comme si elle flottait, elle tourne, bouge comme un oiseau qui se laisse porter par les courants d'airs..  
D'un coup le rythme change, plus agressif, arrêt du violon, du piano a la place, des accords frappés sur le clavier, presque violents, un beat puissant et plus insistant.  
Comme les battement d'un cœur qui s'emballe… _Ah non.. ça c'est peut être le mien ! _

Elle enchaine grand jeté, pirouette fouetté interminable.  
Et d'un coup elle s'arrête.  
La musique s'arrête.  
Silence.  
Elle a les pieds légèrement écartés.  
La tête basse.  
Les bras le long du corps.  
Je ne vois que sa poitrine qui se soulève et s'abaisse au rythme de sa respiration.  
Et ses cheveux, rouge, qui masquent son visage.  
Sa tête se redresse doucement, elle ouvre les yeux comme si elle se réveillait au beau milieu d'un rêve.  
Ses yeux brillent.  
Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de détailler son visage de plus près, la musique recommence, plus agressive que jamais.  
La tension est palpable.  
J'ai jamais vus quelqu'un danser avec autant de passion.

Elle vibre !  
_Et son corps…_ _WOW  
_Ses cheveux virevoltent autour d'elle comme une flamme.  
Je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre…  
Ou je dors peut être, parce que j'étais persuadée d'être avec Cook dans une salle remplie de personnes mais la, maintenant, tout de suite, je n'entend plus rien, je ne vois plus rien en dehors de cette fille.  
Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?  
Sans que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, les gens autour de moi commencent a se lever, et a s'agiter.  
Ils applaudissent ? Mes oreilles bourdonnent j'ai l'impression de rêver.

C'est fini.  
Le spectacle est terminé.  
Tout est flou dans ma tête, j'entends a peine les applaudissements.  
Je la regarde.  
Elle est belle.

Très belle.  
On est mal.


End file.
